galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
CHAPTER 16: CRYSTAL BALL. EO Volume IV
CHAPTER 16: CRYSTAL BALL. EO Volume IV CHAPTER 16: CRYSTAL BALL EGILL AND THE GIRLS As they passed through the entrance, she forgot the Narth or Elena and just stared, the interior was breathtaking, a symphony of sparkling lights and surfaces, a silvery bowl shaped hall with intricate swirly columns along the concave walls uniting in a dome shaped roof that showed a view of the local group with the Milkyway in its center. A full orchestra floated on a platform of rainbow colored energy fields all across the other side and played strangely beautiful music. There must have been many millions of candles lined up all along the walls giving the room a warm glowing light, that reflected in the polishes diamond surfaces giving it all an almost dream like character. There were round tables to the sides and a central dance floor, with a Near Zero Grav Level at its center, allowing dancers to float underneath the galaxy projection. She recognized many guests, to her right not even ten meters stood Mystery Child , not as the main attraction, but just like the other guests. Seeing that artist reminded her of the dark events she went through only very recently. She would never admit it to anyone but it felt good to her ego, that she was with a group that was so far more important than Mystery Child and that the artist like almost everyone looked to them as they entered. A being in a dark blue velvet uniform with silver applications and white gloves, guided them to a large round table near the center. She was not sure but believed the being was a Nogoll . A very tall man with short blonde hair and sunglasses and in a perfectly tailored suit of black silk in the fashionable Kimo Cut sitting on a table close by got up and started to talk to the Saresii . She was sure she had seen the man before. Egill leaned over to her and said. ”You do know who that is, right?” “I’ve seen his image somewhere but I can’t recall where.” “That my girl is Rex Schwartz .” Sif got big eyes.”Are you serious?” “Quite so, considered by many including Algear to be the most powerful man in the Galaxy and not just because he is richer than the Gods. He controls much of the Media, GalNet , Space Trains and a host of other things that make the Union run as it does.” She whispered back. ”Isn’t that also a little dangerous?” “Very much so and it is one of the so called open secrets of the Union . Everyone sort of knows about it but no one really talks about it, but in all the 3000 years his company exists. SII always stayed clean. No scandals, nothing that could ever be proven to be illegal practice. SII is often and called the Good Company , a moniker they accquired during the Corporate Clone Wars so long ago. They did have Gene Clones , but according to history never trated them like slaves.” Sif was thinking about the things Egill had said as the Saresii came back. ”I have invited Rex and his family to our table, I hope that is okay, but it makes our big table a little less empty and frees a table for other guests, as I was told they are short a few.” Egill stood and so did everyone. “The more the merrier.” First with interest and then with growing anger at her decision, did Sif watch the Schwartz family approach. The richest tycoon of them all had three women and a very handsome looking man in his party…and a huge black beast like animal with a spiked collar around his neck that stuck close to the handsome man. The handsome guy had a gorgeous blonde with him; Sif immediately noticed their matching rings. Ms. Schwartz , the wife of the Mogul an ash blonde looked very sexy in her dark red gown. Sif actually envied the third woman of the Schwartz family; she had the most gorgeous shimmering hair in the most precious natural gold tone. Her body was perfectly proportioned and she wore a dream of black chiffon and satin, why she had chosen to hide her face behind a feathered domino mask was nothing unusual. Perhaps being the daughter of such a rich man was reason enough to disguise your identity. Besides it made her look mysterious and desirable. Sif hated that angelic woman for her looks. Egill introduced Elena, Exa and her. Rex did the same with his family. ”This is my lovely wife Linda, my daughter Monique Master and her husband Roy Masters, to my right is my youngest daughter Shea.” He smiled and pointed at the huge beast cowering next to Roy Masters. ”I almost forgot to introduce Partner, my son in laws pet.” The girl Shea found a seat right next to Sif. Even Shea’s perfume smelled so much better than hers! But then with a father like hers, she could afford Shaill design personal perfumes for her. Egill interrupted her brooding mood and said. ”Look to the entrance.” A man came in wearing a black fleet uniform. He looked every inch like a soldier and next to him a horrible huge spider, everyone else stared too. Egill said. ”That man, Sif is most likely the most respected and beloved man in all the Union. This is the legendary Admiral Stahl, the one they call the Eternal Warrior.” Sif simultaneously heard the young woman next to her whisper more to herself than anyone.”Krabbel.” Sif shivered involuntarily. ”What is that monstrosity, that thing next to him? Is that a pet as well?” The veiled and masked girl answered with a strong tone in her voice. ”No, Ma’am. That is Midshipman Krabbel of Archa. He is a wonderful and resourceful person, with a warm heart…so I heard.” Of course Sif had heard of Admiral Stahl. The man and the frightful spider came straight over to their table. Only now did she notice Rex Schwartz, standing waving and motioning the famous Admiral. ”Why don’t you have a seat with us, Old Warhorse? We got room for you and your Archa friend.” Stahl had a voice as deep as Hogun. There also was an unexplainable undertone of unquestionable authority in it, for some reason Sif instantly beleived all the stories and legends even she hhad heard of that man. Stahl said. ”I have one more person in my party, but she is a little late” Rex remained standing. ”There are three empty chairs.” Admiral Stahl pointed to the spider. ”This is Midshipman Krabbel from Archa. He is a remarkable young Officer and I am Admiral Richard Stahl.” Again Egill did his part and told the Admiral who he and the girls were. The spider scurried right to the masked blonde to Sif's right and without any hesitation embraced the Tycoon's daughter with its upper leg pair. It looked as if the spider was about to devor the woman but she wrapped her arms around the hairy torso and whispered with the warmest tone in her voice."Oh Krabbel I knew I could not fool you, but please keep my identity secret." From the main entrance to the ball the next prominent entry was announced.The captain of the Devastator and his party. Accompanied by officers and midshipmen they went to the tables assigned to union fleet command. A old man with white hair, wearing a skirt of all things to his uniform got up and greeted the CO of the most powerful ship. Egill interrupted Sif starring at the blonde whispering and giggling with the spider. "That old man over there is the other famous admiral. He is the Admiral of the Fleet McElligott." "I think I heard of him, but why is he wearing a skirt?" That comment made Admiral Stahl chuckle. "I think you should ask him that, young lady. Somehow he insists calling it a kilt and part of his Scottish heritage." Why this was appeared to be funny to Mr.Schwartz was a mystery to Sif, but the Tycoon smirked."And you going to be right there, enjoying seeing the old highlander squirm." "Every second of it." A regiment of Klack carrying banners marched in to a high pitched humming tune. Everyone who could rose to their feet and Egill whispered. ”That is the Hymn of the Klack Queen, watch careful girl. You going to be one of the few beings ever to see the Queen in person." The entrance grew wider and everyone had a good view of the open entrance area. Beyond the ledge hovered a big spherical construct. It extended a glowing energy field bridge andmore Klack in coppery armor and twice as big as the banner carrying Klack, with frightening big mandibles carrying wicked looking spears formed rows at each side of the bridge all the way to the entrance. She heard the Admiral say: ”That is the Queens personal Guard; there are few more frightening sights as to see them swarm and attack a perceived threat to the queen. They devour everything!” The Spider spoke nervously. ”Admiral Sir, you know about the Klack Archa history, right?” “No worries Mr. Krabbel. I was there during the first historic meeting of the Klack Queen and the Sac Mother of Archa.” Rex Schwartz chuckled and explained to the rest. “A few millennia ago an Archa expedition reached a Klack world and ate Klack, not knowing that it was a sentient species. It is an unfortunate coincidence that the Archa look exactly like Akth'tjak, the Klack equivalent of Satan. When the Archa became a members species the Klack Queen was very brave and invited the Sac Mother to Klackt to show her subjects that there was nothing to fear of their new Union partners, but the queen passed out three times and the Klack Honor guard fled in panic at the first two tries. So this might get interesting tonight.” Stahl’s voice had an edge of steel in it. ”Don’t hold your breath, Rex. I know what I am doing.” “There is not a soul in this Universe, and certainly not me doubting that, old Friend.” But even to Sif it was clear the Klack with the banners seeing the spider, were shaking and doing everything to hold their parade stands. Now a group of Queen Guards escorted what looked like a richly ornamented transparent bathtub with room for ten and carried by even more brown and gold uniformed Klack. Inside the elongated tank on a bed of hundreds of pillows lounged a Klack, she was larger than even the Guard Klack, but she was otherwise normally proportioned. A voice boomed: ”Her most high majesty Nt’gtar thk the 745th. Sovereign Supreme of the Klack Hegemony.” The masked girl Shea explained in a whispering tone to the man named Roy. ”The tank is a traditional homage to the times when Klack queens had huge abdomen and could not walk or move. That tank is at least 12 million years old and one of the most priceless antiques in the Galaxy. There are too many Klack on to many planets for her to spawn them all, and they use special Stem cell farms with the Queens necessary imprints…” The explanation of the beautiful woman was drowned out by a collective awe as a black spider being twice the size of the one on their table was in the very same tank with the queen. The booming voice was not finished with the announcement."...and Her excellency Wuslla the First Sac Mother of Archa.” Stahl’s voice now had an amused undertone.” I guess that even surprised you, Mr. CEO. This common entry had been planned for years. Wuslla and Nt’gtar have become good friends ever since that first meeting, Mr. Schwartz, they planned for this entrance for a long time.” To Krabbel he said with a deep satisfied looking smile in his usually stern features. ”Happy Union week Mr. Krabbel from the bottom of my heart, The Akth'tjak demon heritage has ended today.” The procession of the Klack queen and the Archa Sac Mother ended on a special shaped table not far from theirs. Many present bowed or knelt. Nt’gtar thk the queen raised her upper arm pair, ”Egg felt Greetings to all present and tele-present, Klackt and I who is the Queen wishes you all a merry Union Week. A time to remember that we are not Insectoids or humanoids, not Arachnoids or whatever else, but first and foremost Union Citizens. I am the Queen with many titles and great power, but I am a Citizen first. In this I am no different to you or the Sac Mother, who I no longer see as a frightening demon, but as a dear friend. Today we do not celebrate our differences, but that what unites us. Happy Union week to all!” The response was a wide cheer and applause. The Queen actually jumped quite agile out of that tub before one of her servants could open it and place a ramp. The Insect queen came straight to their table, and without much protocol hugged the Admiral. ”So good to put my feelers on you Admiral, you have not been to Klackt in over a year.” The Admiral looked a little embarrassed, not by the Queens attention but by the stares of everyone.”I wish I could come more often,old friend.” The Queen wiggled her antennas at Rex Schwartz and then greeted the others before she left back to her own table. Krabbel had also left and was over with the Sac Mother, judging by the waving of legs it was a lively conversation. Other important guests arrived, like the Pan Saran Emperor and a delegation of Ulta. Elena was in a deep and quiet conversation with one of the Narth and Exa sitting between the Saresii and Admiral Stahl kept looking at the Old Admiral. The Immortal noticed and his face became softer as a faint smile reached the corners of his eyes. ”I sure hope I have not forgotten to wash my ears is there something else that needs my attention?“ Exa first looked a little embarrassed. ”Uh, no Sir, I just never sat next to an Immortal, even though Uncle Egill qualifies almost as one , him being 469 years old and all that. And when I was drifting I heard so many stories about you…” Exa could hardly stop talking now that she had started. Elena said. ”Slow down a little young lady.” Stahl had big hands and he padded the small gloved hand of Exa. ”It is perfectly alright, Ms. Skallagrímsson. I am just as excited to meet you, Exa.” Exa swallowed.”You are?” “Of course I am. Do you see that silver haired guy over there?” “Yes Sir, that is Captain Harris. I heard them say as he came in, is he not?” “That wrinkly guy is the one usually sitting next to me, now I am sitting next to perhaps the prettiest girl in the room, while he has to share his table with another old kilt wearing grump. So I am the lucky one tonight.” Exa blushed in a lovely innocent way and demurely lowered her long lashes in a girlish response as old as time, but then her lively personality took over and she smiled at the Old man from ear to ear. ”That was awful nice to say, but Elena isn’t Skallagrímsson. We are Olafson.“ Sif could swear she saw surprise in the Admirals eternal eyes. ”Did you say Olafson? You are not from Nilfeheim by any chance?” Egill nodded. ”Yes Sir, I am the representative of Nilfeheim. I thought you knew.” “No I did not. I faintly remember meeting a man named Ragnar…something years ago who was the rep of that world.I never really spoke to him.” “That was Erik Gustav Ragnarsson; he was killed a few years ago.” Stahl looked very lively and interested. ”There are many families on Nilfeheim with the name Olafson?” “Many families yes, Sir!” Elena answered,” but only one Clan, my brother Eric he is already a Midshipman in your Navy, Sir. We think he is even on that big ship and Uncle Egill thinks he might be here tonight.” Egill sighed. ”Well I heard about the Devastator being here and I was told about the tradition where her Captain bringing along the best Midshipmen. I sort of expected my nephew to be among them." Egill’s voice was a little hoarse. ”Hoping to see him among the best it was actually foolish; and to expect him to be here. Odin only knows how many midshipmen are aboard that giant ship and to expect him to be among the best was wishful thinking of an old man.” The Immortal Admiral tried to fight a wide grin. ”Well I am not sure we share personnel information with Odin, but I happen to know exactly how many Midshipmen there are and... ” Whatever else the Admiral said was drowned out by the amplified voice of the announcer. "Citizens and guests, may I represent Mothermachine.“ Six chrome skinned X101 walked in with a seventh clearly female shaped Sentmac. The female artificial being spoke. ”Due to my actual size, I cannot physically move or travel. Yet it was always my fondest wish to be able to interact and visit others in a physical way. This is more than an Avatar projection, but a real body. It is directly linked to me, via dedicated GalNet link. My Ego Essence is now able to leave and travel thanks to my friend Rex. So this Union week, where unity and liberties are the focus, it is also the first such week where I celebrate my new found liberty, with this I wish you all well and from Factory our Home world and from all X101’s Happy Union Week.” “This Diamond ball turns out to be quite a historic occasion.” Egill’s Saresii friend said. Rex grinned towards Stahl. "I like to think so. Look, Mothermachine is sitting on the Queen's table. Stahl looked a tiny PDD on his wrist and said. ”Then I should not spoil the night, but that was far from the end.” The Entrance widened once again and this time dangerous, openly armed space craft, the size of a Barracuda destroyer. It was deep red and swooped down with glowing pulse beam thrusters and unlike Union arti grav these arti gravs glowed fire red. Moments later twelve Dai Than emerged fierce and proud wearing tooled red leather armor, swords across their backs. The warriors looked as if they could have cleared the entire room in seconds, they were escorting a tall, regal and tough looking Dai and an exotic beauty with hip long black hair wearing something like a leather leotard, with thigh high boots, she too was armed with swords and knifes. Her bright red skin and almost glowing yellow eyes made her look as dangerous as the male Dai. There were guests who quite openly displayed barely veiled fear. The warrior reputation of Dai was well earned. The announcer introduced the Dai. “The mighty Tar-Kar, the high lord of the Hi tribe. In his presence his first and favorite wife,Alii-Hi. This gathering of dignitaries honored by the first appearance of Dai Than. Representing the tribes that are now Union members “ The Dai Lord also walked straight towards Stahl and exchanged a few words with te Immortal warrior. It was obvious to everyone, how much respect the Dai leader had for this man. Through the still wide open entrance, something huge and not a vehicle but alive, blocked the rays of the setting sun. Enormous wings with golden feathers gleamed in the reddish light. A blood curling screech of prehistoric might made even the last head turn. There from the cloudless turquoise sky. It was beautiful and incredibly dangerous looking at the same time. Someone on her table whispered. ”They brought in a real Ammutherathi, the legendary winged messenger of Ammun the devourer." The vicious and prehistoric looking monster was accompanied by a flock of huge birds on which men in golden armor suits rode and landed, forming ranks to each side of the carpet. The winged animals were birds of prey, their razor sharp talons and beaks evidence of that. The men forming ranks, obviously picked for their size and powerful apearance armed with swords and raptor head shaped blasters. No one watching the spectacle doubted the reasons why the Saran empire was so powerful for so long. With another wild shriek, the huge monster with two enormous wing pairs and an elongated maw filled with rows of razorsharp teeth with more teethn had a long snake like spiked tail landed and stopped after a few powerful strides. Behind his head stood a man with a billowing black cape, holding the reins of the beast with one hand. Saran Servant carried golden steps and from a golden basket like contraption on the monsters back a truly regal and breathtakingly female beauty emerged. On her lissome legs she floated more than she walked, down the these steps. The announcer had found his voice again.“Citizens of the Union, representing the mighty Saran Empire. With great honor I present to you: She who is Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire, second daughter to her Majesty the Queen Cleotrix the second. Commandrix of the Saran Honor Legion, Holder of the sacred ankh. High priestess of Ra” The man in the black cape had simply jumped of the beasts back. With an elegant flowing gesture the princess offered this tall man her hand. “On her side the chosen protector of the most precious. High representative of the Narth, Voice of the Coven, declared hero of the Yokuta. Highly decorated fleet officer, Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim." Behind them a towering humanoid muscular shape of a giant man descened into view. A robot perhaps,but at least one hundred meters wearing only an apron like garment and instead of a human face it had the head of a hawk. In his upside turned hands he held a throne and on it a woman, similar spectacular dressed as the princess. The woman was announced as the Queen of Saran. Schwartz chuckled, leave it to the Sarans for the most spectacular entrance at a night where every entrance is remarkable." Sif bareley heard it. She only had eyes for Eric who held the hand of the inhuman beautiful princess. She did not notice the eyes of the masked girl next to her, shimmering with tears. Stahl crossed his arms and gave Egill a side glance. ”Looks like your nephew made it after all." Rex Schwartz leaned over to the Admiral. ”So this is Eric Olafson. I heard you let him play captain with that big tub of yours. How did he do?” “Normally I would not discuss the performance of fleet officers with a civilian, but since you got something like family serving with the boy, I make an exception." Stahl was saying it in a way to make sure Egill would hear it too. "If Harris retires and Eric is around and available, I would be the first to nominate him for the post, that’s how he has done.” “He appears to have more than just the ear of the Saran queen and from the sound of it he is close to the Narth.” As Rex spoke, Tar Ka-Hi the Dai tribe lord and his exotic wife approached the Saran princess and the midshipman. They were in company of a tall handsome looking Dai Warrior, looking like a young Lucifer with his truly red skin, the jet black hair, his pointed ears and the bright yellow eyes he appeared as if Michelangelo had tried to create a perfect statue of Adonis, but gave him demonic attributes. The young warrior clasped arms with the Neo Viking and then. The Tribe lord was introduced and then after a short conversation put his hand on Eric’s shoulder. As common as the gesture might seemed, Rex knew the significance and so did Richard, the Dai lord had just accepted that young man as a warrior in his tribe. Eric had just become a Hi tribe warrior. Eric waved Egill over and introduced his old mentor, then stepped back to give the Old man from Nilfeheim some room so Egill could shake hands with the Dai Lord. As he did that he accidentally bumped into Partner, the Furry Hound. Partner growled menacing and rose of course only startled as there was nothing that could possibly hurt the beast. The Neo Viking was fast. He turned while drawing the sword he carried and then something odd happened. Partner yelped like a puppy and lowered his massive head and body deep to the ground in a totally devote position. Partner who had never feared anything was clearly affraid of the young man. Partner was then petted by the Neo Viking for a few moments and then Eric turned and continued his conversation with his friends. But Roy had noticed the entire incident and was quite shocked by the look of his face. Roy who was the Psionic twin of the Beast and could always sense the emotions and simple thoughts of his animal friend and then he said to Rex. ”I never sensed fear from Partner and we faced some scary things together, but he actually feared that man.” --“”-- Interlude: Shea Shea excused herself from the table to find the ladies room. Her highly intelligent mind analyzed her own behavior and the situation. Elfi was her best friend and so was Eric. She knew he had not asked to guard or accompany the princess, so why was she upset when she saw them like that? Because she realized she cared for Eric much more than she wanted to admit. Mostly her thoughts were influenced from her educatin at the temple. Because she was a Sojonit and trained to think of men as helpless prey, ruled by their simple minds and one track hormones. Men were scum easily baited by breasts, butts and the promise of satisfaction gained from sex in all its variations. This was the mantra of the Sojonit Order. Men could be controlled through sex and promises to part with their money, their riches and their secrets. While it was true in most cases, she had learned it could be different. Rex her step father never looked at her for what she was, but treated her like a real daughter. Nothing even remotley like the horror stories she heard in the halls of temple, and what some fathers did to their offspring. She learned that the stories were true but not the norm. She trusted Rex and learned to love him. He never made any attempt to see her naked or to make her come to him. Her father never touched her in any way inappropriate. She had many challenges during the early Academy time , especially during basic training. While the rigid military rules protected her from the most,they could not protect her from all. No one liked her ,because of the mask. While others made friends, she remained an outsider. It was better during second year as she went the science route and her class mates were geeks and nerds like her. Intelligent and scientific minded but akward and inept when it came to social interaction. The second year was intense studying and she had little time to feel sorry for herself. Of course she could always quit and go home and she had considered it more than once, but in the second year she learned what a Science Officer aboard a vessel would do and what wondrous things might be encountered. Not limited to one subject or field, not just researching but actually applying science on a daily basis to solve a myriad of challenges. One day dealing with an alien life form and the next day observing a Quasar at close range and then on to isolate a virus for the Med Department, that was what she wanted to do, and so she decided to postpone her decision to quit and go into the third year. There everything changed, Aboard the Devi she became part of a group and from day one no one treated her bad or tried advances and then came Eric and out of nine individuals became a family of nine friends, her first real friends. She belonged among them like she never belonged anywhere before. She would not be jealous of Elfi. If she had chosen Eric as her partner then she would rejoice for both and be their friend regardless. She smiled at her own silly emotions. Emotions were for girls and women, She was a Sojonit and in control, and more so her intellect was far superior to feelings, so why could she not completely dismiss it all? Now where was this bathroom? All that thinking made her realize she actually needed to go. Eric and Elfi had approached the table and exchanged words with the Admiral. She was sure she could fool Eric and the others, but Elfi was a woman and knew her, she might be able to see through her disguise and recognize her as Wetmouth. Krabbel did, maybe Har-Hi's fine senses would expose her secret as well. The table was full so they could not stay for long, hopefully they were gone by the time she returned. Oh how she wished she could simply go over there and tell her friends who she was. In her thoughtful state she had gone the wrong direction. The ladies room was at the other side. Here was only an elevator. The Computronic inside would surely know where another bathroom could be found --“”-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson